User's Drag Rush: All Stars 1
User's Drag Rush: All Stars, is an all-stars spin-off of User's Drag Rush. All stars has queens from past UDR seasons competing for a spot in the Wiki Hall of Fame. This season will feature 10 queens. This season will use a "Legacy Showdown" format. Every challenge there will be a Top 2 and the Top 2 will choose one of the bottom queens to eliminate if they win the showdown. Before you send your look for the showdown you must also choose which queen you would like to eliminate. You will send your choice to OriMoxx either on Discord or on another wiki. Cast RuVeal All Stars 1 Cast= Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Showdown. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Showdown The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant was chosen to return by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, returned into the competition and eliminated a queen. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Top 2 Lipstick Choices Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Bring Back My All Stars" * '''Main Challenge: In honor of the 50th UDR episode, I want you guys to prove that you are an all star in 2 ways. The first way is in the form a speech explaining why you think you are an all-star, and the second way is on the runway. * Runway Theme: Category is...RuDemption Runway. (You must also send the look you are re-doing and tell me the runway theme and the episode it was on) * Top Two: Phi Phi O'Hara and Valentina * Challenge Winner: Phi Phi O'Hara * Bottom Three: Delusion, Oujo-chan and Red X * Showdown Theme: Category is...RuDemption Showdown. (Redo any showdown from your season). * Eliminated: Delusion Speeches * Asia: ** I think I was brought back to All-Stars, because I have a lot of potenial to snatch the crown, I was amazing on my season. First off, in every single challenge, I did great, except for one, but after that I got up like an angel and made my way to the top, you also loved a lot of my looks and not only that, I had one of the best track records in the whole entire herstory of UDR, I also won Snatch Game in my season and although drama is nice, I usually didn't join in. Second off, I have shown improvment in season 3. Yes, maybe I may have gotten a boot, but I will bring it and give you sickening looks, great challenge submissions and improvement (big improvment.) I'm ready to slay! * Delusion: ** *didn't submit* * Katy: ** I was surprised to be invited for all stars, because my track record on drag rush wasn't up par to some queens.I know i have to do it because i have to show to the world that i'm not a quitter but an all star.I took done notes on what i did wrong last season and now I feel stronger than yesterday and i'm an all star it's in my blood because this is the part of me and you're gonna hear me ROAR. * Kim: ** I am an All-Star because although I didn't prove myself to be worthy of the season 4 crown, I definitely proved that I am a fierce queen with stunning makeup, gorgeous runways, and an all-around fantastic sense of style... for the most part, with the exception being my Breast Dressed runway. But let's not talk about that, shall we? Anyways, I am not just an all-star because I proved so much on my season, but I am an all-star because I still have so much to prove. On my season, I failed at showing who Kim Chi really was. Sure, I landed the jokes and created the drama, mama, but I never truly ever showed my true colours. I am an all-star because I am ready to express myself, slay every challenge, work the runway, create lots of drama (AKA good tv), and eventually get my beautiful portrait hung in the Hall of Fame. * Kira: ** *didn't submit* * Oujo: ** I think I was brought back here as an All Star because I gave it a great shot on my first UDR season, I had won Snatch Game, I was in the winning team of the Kitty Girls challenge, and I served real Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent. I may not have been the nicest competitor, but hey, at least you should be glad that Nick didn't bring me back as Cynthia! :) * Phi Phi: ** There is no doubt in my mind that I, Phi Phi O'Hara, am the biggest all-star in this cast of legends and icons. No other queen in the franchise's history has turned out as many looks as I have in any of the seasons. The judges gave me praise every week on that runway and I left my competition in the dust. "You turn out the runway every week." - Kittenvelour15 "Someone activated my gag reflexes because I am gagging!" - OriMoxx "It's so beautiful, it's high fashion amazing job Phi Phi." - Kittenvlour15 Don't forget that I also killed the challenges. I created an iconic story and also made an unforgettable dating website called NoFatties.com with Miss Jujubee. Had our teammate submitted her runway, we would have had that win in the bag. I ruled the runway, conquered the challenges, and now I'm back for my final step which is to snatch that crown and be put in the hall of fame where I rightfully deserve to be. I gave my all the first run and had not a road trip got in the way of me competing I would have gone all the way and win. I'm turning the dial up to 11 to show you, Nicholas, that I am THE all-star. * Red: ** Why I think I'm an All Star is because I had a great legacy especially as a DragRula legend. I am influential to superhero drag and had an influence on Nightwing and Robin. I have also been one of the fiercest queens to compete on the original User's Drag Rush season by never making bottom 2 and I might've started out not standing out much but I proved to be a force to be reckoned with closer to the end of the season. I have shown massive growth since season 1 too. That's why I'm an All Star. * Sharon: ** Why I think I am an all star? Well, that is an awfully easy question, Nick. I don't think I am an all star, because I am an all star. I have shown strength, durability, and creativity on my season. I have done a very excellent job on participating on my first user race season. I won a challenge, and even served up some good runway looks. I may have stumbled on some occasions, but I got back up quickly and graciously, and I can do that again this season. Trust me, because I always bring my light from my darkness, witches. * Valentina: ** I believe that I was returned to all stars, because I have the potential that is needed for this season. I agree that sometimes I can be weak, but at the same time I can be a leader. I believe that I have great chances to win this season, and I do not deny it. In my season I was the High-Fashion queen, because I always kill in the runway. I believe that I also have Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent. Many may think that I'm here just to play, but, they do not yer know, I can became a big competitor for them. That's why I am a all-star. So I'll just say: Give me this crown! *make a kiss* RuDemtpion Runway 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' RuDemption Runway '''Showdown Theme: ' RuDemption Showdown Asia O'Hara= |-| Delusion= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Red X= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Drag Rush Divas Live" * '''Main Challenge: Change a certain part of a RuPaul song into a verse inspired by a different an assigned diva and send a look and reference based on your diva. Divas have already been assigned. You can choose any RuPaul song you want, but you can't use the same as another queen. You must also transition your verse into the next queen's. The order is the same on the table below * Runway Theme: Category is...Night Of 1000 Gagas(You must include a reference photo as well) * Top Two: Kim Chi and Sharon Needles * Challenge Winner: Sharon Needles * Bottom Three: Oujo-chan, Red X and Valentina * Showdown Theme: Category is...Favorite Body Part * Eliminated: Oujo-chan Divas Live 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Night of 1000 Gagas '''Showdown Theme: ' Favorite Body Part Asia O'Hara= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Red X= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"All Star Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blanks (both of them) in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category is...Roaring 20's * Top Two: Katy Perry and Sharon Needles * Challenge Winner: Sharon Needles * Bottom Two: Asia O'Hara and Valentina * Showdown Theme: Category is...Sparkly Gowns * Eliminated: Valentina Snatch Game Blanks: Fat Fanny the drag queen is so fat, instead of dollars, she prefers to be tipped in ______! Horny Holly is so horny, when she sees a ___ she fucks it * Asia: ** "Hold on a minute! She doesn't like dollars? Why not? I love dollars, especially when I shop with Clover and Sammy! *holds down phone* haha sorry call from Jerry, anyways maybe she likes to be tipped in animals? I love animals! OOPS! Sorry Oinky... fine spy gadgets! Oh.. she's not a spy. Let's just say.... video games and movies! Love them both! Jerry is calling me, be right back! *runs off*" ** "comes back and trips* Sorry I'm really clumsy and I had to deal with this annoying girl who stole from a bank. Anyways I brought Oinky along! Uhh by the way isn't this question a little... you know bad? Fine... I'll answer it. An annoying Mandy! Mandy is so totally annoying, she needs a punishment. That was a little harsh... sorry. BUT MANDY IS NOT GONNA TAKE OUR PENTHOUSE! I'll ask Jerry to remove her memory later hehe. *Oinky runs off* NO come back! *falls off chair* That's gonna leave a bruise." * Katy: ** "Fat Fanny the drag queen is so fat, instead of dollars, she prefers to be tipped in WAIT! i'm sensing something. (SOMETHING VIBRATES IN HER PANTS) the spirit is too strong (MOANS) oh wait it's my phone sorry! (Answers Phone) I'll pay you later baby!..okay going back the spirit of Fat Fanny is telling me she prefers to be tipped with shoes since every after show her shoes gets broken" ** "Well Horny Holly is so horny, when she sees a fire hydrant she fucks it and that's how she died.....what a tragic life wait she's not dead? well this is impossible because the medium is always right!!!(runs away)" * Kim: ** "Nick, she prefers to be tipped in HEALTH CARE! Universal healthcare for everyone! *points at the other contestants* YOU get free health care, and YOU get free health care, and YOU get free health care, and- *points at Caitlyn Jenner* nope, you don't get any health care, you're a lost cause. But as for the rest of you, go out and have a good time with your brand new wellness and financial stability! Goodnight everyone! Wait a second, am I not the host of this show?" ** "Well, unlike SOME, my mother raised me to be classy. Y'know, one time, my mother told me that the only time you should ever spread your legs is when you sit on a horse. However, I've only met a few men who've got things I'd call horses. Anyways, we all know that miss Horny Holly is a southern white girl, and when she sees her COUSIN she fucks him! Listen up, there are still generations of people, older people who were born and bred and marinated in prejudice and racism. And they all need to die. That's all for tonight, thank you, everybody! Hold on, I still haven't been cast as the new host? Why is this guy still here? He's terrible!" * Phi Phi: ** "Did you say... queen? tapping long fingernails I would love to be tipped in the form of being the ruler of the empire, but I am not fat. Do you see this sheer beauty before yougestures to wrinkly face. But from my own experience, peasants come to my throne and beg, and beg for food. rolls her eyes That is none of my concern, too bad. Fat Fanny probably begs to be tipped in excessive amounts of food because she's too poor to buy it. Maybe she should have thought that through before she became poor." ** "Obviously Holly is too distracted to run an empire. The only thing that gives me those special feelings is POWER. But, when I see a llama, I kill it. rip" * Red: ** "Candy candy candy candy candy" ** "My dead corpse" * Sharon: ** "*Bruce voice* Well Ru, as a young female woman, I always keep up with the "trends", so my answer is my daughter's lipsticks! You know, they have this lipstick inspired by some girl named Tiylour Swiff so go Tay Tay! Wow I feel so hip!" ** "*Bruce voice* Oh my, do I have to answer that? Holly is one of my dear ol- I mean young friends! Ok fine, I do get a feeling when she sees a pencil, she gets so "lit", homies! Also Ru, get me some alcohol and call the Kardashian squad because I gotta post #SnatchGameIsLitAF! (Is it called Snatch Game?)" * Valentina: ** "*Aja Voice* Oh Sis! Fat Fanny is the drag queen who is so fucking fat, instead of her dumb dollars, she prefers to be tipped in ugly Valentina's Looks!" ** "*Aja Voice* Ayo Sis! Horny Holly is so fucking horny, when she sees Valentina she fucks it, cuz she hated her. Because she envies her beauty, she thinks she's too beautiful. She looks like Linda Evangelista." 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Roaring 20's '''Showdown Theme: ' Sparkly Gowns Asia O'Hara= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Red X= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"The DRA's" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with funny banter and take jabs at the other queens while presenting awards for different categories at the first ever Drag Rush Awards. Each queen will have to present an award and receive one, but the host will have to open the show and close it as well. * Runway Theme: Category is...Two-in-one * Top Two: Kim Chi and Sharon Needles * Challenge Winner: Kim Chi * Bottom Two: Asia O'Hara and Katy Perry * Showdown Theme: Category is...Red Carpet Glamour * Eliminated: Katy Perry For winning the last challenge and the showdown, Sharon Needles as been chosen as the Hostess. Introduction= |-| Deadliest Lip Sync= |-| Longest Lasting Feud= |-| Thoomteth Thalker= |-| Fiercest Tongue= |-| Manliest Queen= |-| Closing= 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Two-in-one '''Showdown Theme: ' Red Carpet Glamour Asia O'Hara= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Red X= |-| Sharon Needles= '''Episode 4 Critques 'Episode 5: ''"RuVenge Fish Tank" * '''Main Challenge: Design, market, and create a commercial for a drag-influenced product. You must also send a photo for your product * Runway Theme: Category is...Flower Power * Top Two: Kim Chi and Valentina * Challenge Winners/Returning Queen: Kim Chi and Valentina * Returning Queen: Katy Perry * Bottom Two: Red X and Sharon Needles * Showdown Theme: Category is...Short and Sweet * Eliminated: Sharon Needles 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Flower Power '''Showdown Theme: ' Short and Sweet Asia O'Hara & Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Katy Perry & Sharon Needles= |-| Kim Chi & Valentina= |-| Kira Shade & Red X= '''Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"Pride Float Parade" * '''Main Challenge: Create an all star worthy parade float based on an assigned color of the pride flag. * Runway Theme: Category is...Monochromatic(The color of your look must be the same as your assigned color) * Top Two: Phi Phi O'Hara and Valentina * Challenge Winner: Phi Phi O'Hara * Bottom Two: Katy Perry and Red X * Showdown Theme: Category is...Gloomy In Grey * Eliminated: Katy Perry 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Monochromatic Realness '''Showdown Theme: ' Gloomy In Grey Asia O'Hara= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Red X= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 6 Critiques 'Episode 7: ''"All Star Ball" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with 3 looks that fit the categories for the All Star Ball. * Runway Theme: Categories are...Golden Girls, Past UDR Winner Inspired(you must send a reference photo) and All Star Worthy Drag * Top Two: Asia O'Hara and Valentina * Challenge Winner: Asia O'Hara * Bottom Three: Kim Chi, Phi Phi O'Hara and Red X * Showdown Theme: Category is...Heavenly Bodies * Eliminated: Red X 'Episode 7 Looks & Critiques' Runway Themes: ' Golden Girls, Past UDR Winner Inspired and All Star Worthy Drag '''Showdown Theme: ' Heavenly Bodies Asia O'Hara= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Red X= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 7 Critiques 'Episode 8: ''"Grand Rush All Star Finale" * '''Main Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to RuPaul's song "Read U Wrote U" * Returning Queens: '''Katy Perry, Kira Shade, Nicki Minaj, Oujo-chan, Red X and Sharon Needles * '''Runway Theme: Category is...Royalty Realness * Eliminated Queens: Asia O'Hara and Valentina * Top Two All Stars: Kim Chi and Phi Phi O'Hara * Showdown Theme: Category is...Very Best Drag * Runner Up: Phi Phi O'Hara * Winner of User's Drag Rush: All Stars 1: Kim Chi As a result of Delusion's inactiveness, she was replaced by UDRS4 winner Nicki Minaj. Jury Votes American...(The Drag Rush Remix) Nicholas: Lookie here.. Listen up... I'm the one, oh! O'Hara: Hey girls my name is Asia, You got a tiny little person to love ya Who's that bitch that's falling dead? Oh wait that's you! Hey, bloodhead! I'm the winner, the rest is crap. But my face will really make you fap. Gimme a butterfly, and I'll crush it dead. Flying through hoes, like my name's butterfly. Line em' up, then goodbye. I'm sending deadies dead like heart attack! Mess with me and you'll wind up in a graveyard. I'm Asia, you're nono, don't be a retard! I'll slay you down beneath the ground. Could you hold my win while I snatch the crown? Nicholas remember my name Cause you're gonna see me slaying in the hall of fame! Nicholas: Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you You've been read I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one, one, one, one I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one Phi O'Hara: Phi Phi coming at you, she's a showgirl Imma heat it up I have to shut Kim down first Killin' Asia so hard need a pink herse I"m just saying I'm the best, and Val is the worst You see me slayin' I ain't playing I look down on yall with pity You look foolish and messy head back to party city. Y'all so shady, you hate me, cause I'm so fishy On Insta, talking shit that ain't pretty You can't stand me, I don't blame you Taking 1st place, and you're number 2 You disagree? Whats wrong with you? Eyes on the chalkboard I'll spell it out for you Take it from the P to the H to the I to the hold it.... squared! Don't know the names of these hoes, give me the crown, next Nicholas: Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you You've been read I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one, one, one, one I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one Valentina: Your Latina Baby Valentina But you babies just calls me villain. I'm the bright red chic with the latina beauty Always keep 'em coming back for crown You're a basic boring queen and it's my time for winning crown So losers let me show you the bottom Cause it's me whose getting laid and I'm always getting paid The only high-fashion latina baby I'm a scorching hot mess in a skin tight dress That's my time, not their time. Phi Phi - ugly, Kim - Shady fat, and Asia - who is that bitch? Baby, are you ready for this Hot War? Your Latina Baby.. Valentina Nicholas: Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you You've been read I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one, one, one, one I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one Chi: I'm Shade Chi and I'm here to make it clear, This show is full of talent, so why is Asia here? Valentina is a 5, I tried to make it right, But Phi Phi did amazing, (kidding, that was a lie.) My face is beat, baby, just like a troubled teen, My pussy is on fire with the ashes of your knees. I'm really just the best, when will you ever learn? You can use my saliva to cool off your burns. I-I'm gonna show you what I can't do: beats of silence Yeah, that's it bitch, I'm better than you O-omnipotent Kim, all-around goddess So-o, bitch, bow down, give my foot a kiss Nicholas: Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you, read you Wrote you, told you, now I- now I read you You've been read I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one, one, one, one I'm the one, one, one I'm- I'm the one Wrote you, wrote you, told you, now I- Wrote you, wrote you, told you, now I read you, read you Final Speeches * Kim Chi: ** I have competed in UDR since Dragula, and both times I placed Runner-Up. This time I'm trying to change that. I fully believe that I deserve to win this competition for a number of reasons. I have been the most dedicated contestant in this competition, and I have performed very well in every single challenge, even if I did not win all of them. I was constantly doing my best and always willing to sacrifice what I could to make it to the end. Not only that, but I have given so much to this show, including the posters, lipsticks, and even the portrait for the hall of fame. I am not just an All-Star, I am QUEEN of the all-stars, and that is why my picture should be hung in the hall of fame, beeyotch! * Phi Phi O'Hara: ** I believe that I am the complete package as the ultimate All-Star to be hanging in the hall of fame. I turned out look after look on the runway, I once again proved to be a threat in the challenges and even took the proper strategic steps to get myself to this spot. Why? Because I want it so damn bad. I put my heart and soul into each of these challenges and it showed every week. I consistently performed well to make sure that the crown would be on my head. The fact that this is only my second try says a lot about me, some of these queens have played every season and haven't gotten this far. This is only my second run and I have shown that I did not squander my second chance. I dominated this game and should rightfully have my picture hung up in the hall of fame. 'Finale/Reunion Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Royalty Realness '''Showdown Theme: ' Very Best Drag Asia O'Hara= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Red X= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 8 Critiques 'Winner Announcement' And the Winner is...= Trivia * Kim Chi is the first winner to not have won the most challenges on her season. This was done again by Bebe Zahara Benet in Season 6. ** She is also the first winner to not have the highest DOB score of the season. This was done again by Roxxxy Andrews on Season 8. * The lip-sync assassins this season were Phi Phi O'Hara and Sharon Needles. Phi Phi sent home Delusion and Katy Perry while Sharon sent home Oujo-chan and Valentina. * Sharon Needles is the first contestant to win 3 challenges in a row. This was done again by Valentina in the same season. * Valentina is the contestant queen to win 4 challenges. * Red X is the first contestant to be in the bottom 5 times. This was done again by Lady Gaga in Season 5 and Nikita Dragun in Season 9. * This is the first season of UDR to have a showdown every episode. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:UDR All Stars 1 Category:Nicholas424